The Deal
by PandaShark
Summary: Natsu found something on Lucy's desk that she didn't want him to see. Now that he knows her secret he makes a deal with her to stay out of trouble. Natsu's a bit OC. No flames please.


"Natsu...what are you doing?"

Natsu whipped his head toward his teammate. His face had fear smeared all over it. He was dead and he knew it.

"I was...uh..." he said trying to think of a good excuse as to what he was doing.

"Why is there a pile of ashes in my living room floor?" asked Lucy in a threatening manner.

"Wow! Would you look at the time!? Happy's probably looking for me! I better-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" yelled Lucy as her purse collided with his skull, knocking him to the ground.

Poor Natsu knew he couldn't avoid the trouble he was in. The reason he was in her apartment in the first place was to take a nap in her bed like always. Could you blame him? It was comfy, soft, and it was drenched in her scent. He loved how she smelled. A lot of the girls at the guild smelled nice. Mirajane had a nice lilac scent, Cana smelled like alcohol and nothing else, Erza smelled like flame and iron, which he liked since he ate fire a lot, but Lucy was different. Lucy smelled sweet, like she was made with a hint of vanilla, and Natsu couldn't get enough of it.

When he entered her apartment earlier that day her scent graced his nose making him smile. He walked past her desk, on his way to her bedroom, and noticed something on her desk that usually wasn't there. It was a pink binder with hearts all over it. He picked up the binder and opened it to see pictures of him and Lucy. He recognized the areas in the backgrounds and remembered when Lucy took them. She always came running smiling this huge smile with the camera in her hand saying, "Natsu! Let's take a picture!" and that always made him break out into a huge smile. They would usually put their faces close to each other, which made Natsu's heart pound, and after he would sigh when she left to do something else.

He lifted the pictures off the page and looked at each one. After looking at them for ten minutes he noticed he was smiling. He couldn't believe Lucy kept these. Natsu's eyes widened as he picked up a very special picture. It was the first picture they ever took together. It was right after he told her to come with him to Fairy Tail. He looked surprised in the picture because he had no idea she even had a camera. Her arm was around his neck and their cheeks touched as she took the picture. Natsu was thankful that he met her. So much stuff has happened since then and Lucy kept proof of that. She really was a great friend.

"Friend..." mumbled Natsu.

That's right. They were friends...nakama, and nothing more. Some of these pictures had Gray and Erza in the background. He thought she probably kept binders of herself with Gray and Erza too.

As she was about to close the binder, papers fell out of the folder part. Panicking, he picked them up, trying to put them back. He then saw his name on one paper. He looked at more and more and realized his name was on each of these papers! He read the page marked as number one. It was a story! Not just a plain story but one about Lucy and himself. Blushing he read on.

Apparently it was about the two of them going on a mission to the snow covered mountains. The time when they saved Macao, except Happy wasn't there...and neither was Macao...and...

Suddenly the paper in his hands was engulfed in flames.

"WAH!!!" yelled Natsu, trying to put it out. He blushed to hard and accidentally set the paper on fire!

And then Lucy came in. What perfect timing she always had. Oh why couldn't he just have ignored the binder!

"You looked in my binder!?" asked Lucy blushing.

Natsu nodded, it was the only thing he could do.

"And you burned my story!" complained Lucy. Her eyes widened, "Oh God, did you read it!?"

A light bulb clicked on in Natsu's mind. There was a way to avoid trouble! All he had to do was say the right word...

"Yes."

NOT THAT ONE!

Lucy smacked his head to the ground as a huge blush spread across her cheeks and nose.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I didn't read all of it!" yelled Natsu trying to find mercy in the young woman's heart.

"What part did you read up to?" asked Lucy threateningly.

"The part where we kiss," said Natsu who received another smack to the ground.

"Oh my god..." said Lucy blushing redder than a tomato, "This is so embarrassing."

Natsu sat himself on her couch as he looked at the blushing woman in front of him. Then an idea sparked in his mind.

"I don't see what's so bad about it," said Natsu catching Lucy's attention.

"Why do you say that?" asked Lucy, still blushing.

"I liked it," he said with a sexy grin.

"W-what?" stuttered Lucy at the sudden change in Natsu.

He stood up and put his face inches away from hers, "I. Liked. It," He said as his breath warmed her already reddened face.

"Uh..." said Lucy, dumbfounded.

"Tell you what," said Natsu grinning, "Let's make a deal."

"A-a deal?" said Lucy.

"Yeah," he said as his arms slithered around her small waist, "If I can't kiss you in ten minutes, you can punish me however you want."

"W-what!?" said Lucy, not believing a thing he said.

"So...tongue or no tongue?"

"Oh my God!" she said as she pushed him away and ran for the door leading to outside, but Natsu beat her to it.

"C'mon," he said in her face, "I'll be gentle."

"Holy Crap!"

Lucy ran for her room and locked the door behind her. It wouldn't stop him for long. She had to get out before he could come in! She moved to her window only to met black eyes.

"Wow Lucy," said Natsu as he jumped into the room, "The bedroom? You sure move fast."

Lucy was being slowly backed toward her bed. Was he serious!?

Suddenly she saw a blue blur outside her window.

"Happy!" thought Lucy. She maneuvered past Natsu and yelled out her window.

"HAPPY!"

The blue cat was flying until he heard Lucy call his name. He flew toward the window.

"Hey Lucy. What's AAH!"

Lucy grabbed Happy and jumped out her window. Thankfully his wings were already out or they would have fallen into the river.

"Lucy! What are you-"

"FLY HAPPY! FLY AWAY!"

"HAPPY!"

Natsu was at the window telling Happy to come back.

"No Happy! Don't listen to him!"

"Happy! Come here!"

"Happy!"

"Happy!"

"HAPPY!"

"AAH!"

Lucy's grip on Happy was lost as she fell into the river. She came up for air and swam to the shore.

"LUCY!" yelled Natsu as he ran out of her apartment complex and met her at the bank of the river.

"Lucy, are you alright?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine. I'm just really cold." said Lucy shivering.

Natsu felt his heart drop at seeing the girl he cared about uncomfortable. He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"N-Natsu?"

The water on Lucy evaporated as she was engulfed in warmth and it felt so good. After he let go, Lucy was very disappointed.

"Well...I lost."

"What?" asked Lucy.

"It's been ten minutes...I lost," said Natsu.

Lucy had forgotten about the deal they had. But what really had Lucy surprised was the fact that Natsu didn't kiss her when he could have just then. Then he would have won and gone on his way. But Natsu didn't...

"Okay," said Lucy, standing, "Your punishment is..."

Natsu trembled under the blonde.

"To give me a kiss."

Natsu looked at the girl with disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears. His punishment was to kiss her! That wasn't a punishment! That was a privilege!

Natsu, once on his feet, swept Lucy off the ground, into his arms, and gave her a kiss, right on the lips. His lips were so warm and hers were so inviting. Natsu smiled as Lucy licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, inviting her inside. Lucy pulled him closer as he maintained his dominance over the girl. After the kiss he set his forehead against hers.

"So...you _do_ like tongue?"


End file.
